


We've Both Got A Million Bad Habits To Kick

by bythelightofthenight



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, and a lil making out, and simon getting tmi'd, basically this is a lot of bad sex talk, magnus playing around with alec, not spoilery since all my stories exist in a void ignoring canon where everyone's p much happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythelightofthenight/pseuds/bythelightofthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alec usually knows not to get into a fight with Magnus. The warlock is cunning and loves to wrap people around his little finger - even if it’s only for fun."</p><p> </p><p>based on <a href="http://baneme.tumblr.com/post/87312313458/sketching-time-dont-remember-how-to-draw">this</a> awesome drawing by tumblr user baneme</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Both Got A Million Bad Habits To Kick

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I couldn't help myself once I saw this drawing on my dash. I think it was very late when I wrote most of this so the jokes should be on point..
> 
> I just hope tumblr user baneme won't mind. I'm in love with their stuff. Thank you goodnight

Alec usually knows not to get into a fight with Magnus. The warlock is cunning and loves to wrap people around his little finger - even if it’s only for fun. After the time they’ve spent separated and all the problems with communication they’ve worked through, they know what makes the other tick but also how to keep things light and never hit where it hurts.

Magnus is excellent at talking people into his traps. He teases and accuses, switching tactics in between conversations and his target is hooked to do whatever the warlock has in mind for them. Alec loves to watch it happen now that he knows how to keep away from it himself. He watches his partner, knowing the way his expression changes when he’s getting closer to the finish. Sure, it’s also simply exciting to see the way his lover can use his words to stay in control. Magnus could make vampires bite their tongues, werewolves scratch their necks and even shadowhunters swallow their pride. Alec often swallows a lot more than just his pride after a good showdown - and Magnus knows that.

Still sometimes Magnus can’t help himself and he tricks Alec into an argument about something unimportant. It ends up with neither of them caring where it started, but Alec is sure he didn’t do whatever Magnus blames him for (this time it was about him checking out a faerie at one of their parties). But the warlock keeps insisting something happened and not talking to him properly for a few days. They have rules, though, and Alec knows they’re all right by the way Magnus presses a kiss on his lips before going to bed although he keeps from touching until they’re both asleep.

"Is there an actual way to get out of this made-up fight or are you going to keep being pissy at me for an eternity?" he finally asks a week later.

Magnus pretends to be deep in thought for a moment before grinning slyly. “There is one thing you could do…”

"Come on then. Just lay it out", Alec sighs and bumps their hips together. "I know there’s something you’re trying to make me do."

"It’s quite simple, love. You just wear this", Magnus holds up a simple black shirt.

"You’ve been pretending to be mad at me for a week so that I would wear a shirt?"

The warlock shrugs. “Just put it on before we leave.”

With a snort he pulls off his own shirt and tugs on the one Magnus handed to him. “Are you happy now?”

"Very", Magnus’ eyes linger on his stomach but otherwise it all seems normal. "You do look good in black."

His cheeks flush just slightly when Magnus stalks over to him and pins him against the counter. “You are so strange”, he mutters fondly.

"Thankfully that’s what you’re into", the warlock grins before bringing their lips together. It’s deep but fast and it still leaves Alec panting against him.

"I thought we were leaving."

Magnus kisses him again, suddenly and with a hand curling around his hipbone. He can feel the boy’s body relax under his grip so he keeps petting and sucking on his lower lip until he’s close to melting.

"What was that for?" Alec asks dazedly once he’s pulled away.

"Just something for you to remember at the party", Magnus shrugs while tugging down his shirt where Alec had pushed it up to get his hands underneath.

"So you’re sending a message, huh? And this has nothing to do with your earlier scheme?" Alec raises a brow at him.

"Why would I pick up a fight when we’ve just worked things through?" Magnus allows himself to be pulled into the boy’s arms again.

"Because you’re somehow afraid that now I’ll get bored. And you’re trying to spice things up even though you know I’d want you any time anywhere no matter what. But also because you can’t help yourself which happens to be one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

Magnus stares into his steady blue eyes with a small smile on his lips. “I knew there was a reason I picked you.”

"Very funny", Alec rolls his eyes but kisses him back when the warlock leans in. "And don’t forget that we have a deal about this. If you screw me over you owe me one."

"I’m very much aware, love", Magnus smirks against his mouth. "We should go now. I need to have plenty of time to show you off."

*

He should’ve known something like this would happen. At first it wasn’t strange that people stared at him: it was no secret in the Downworld who Magnus Bane was currently bunking with. But once Magnus went to mingle with his acquaintances, usually someone would approach him right away. Now everyone seems quite vary of him, keeping a careful distance when they speak to him. And they keep glancing downwards and it’s just all making Alec feel paranoid.

It all becomes clear when he passes a mirror. In his reflection he can see the shimmering words on the front of his shirt, claiming ‘please don’t touch me unless you’re Magnus Bane’. He looks for Magnus with his eyes, locating him at the other side of the room, listening to a faerie talk with her pale green arms expressing wildly. The warlock clearly hasn’t noticed his discovery yet.

"Hey", comes from behind him.

He turns to face Simon, who’s already eyeing his shirt with raised brows. “What are you doing here?”

"Just trying to get on with the crew", the vampire shrugs. "Clary thinks I should try to get to know people a bit more so that when you all, y’know, die, I won’t be lonely. Or something."

"That’s… nice", Alec snorts, still throwing glances at his boyfriend.

"So", Simon says slowly and Alec can tell by the tone of his voice, poorly hidden amusement, what’s coming next, "Magnus’ got you on a tight leash then?"

"This was not intentional on my behalf", Alec huffs. "And he’s going to pay for this."

"How on earth did he get you to wear that in the first place?"

"He’s a sneaky SOB with an uncontrollable taste for friction", he answers, unable to cover the fondness of his voice. "Take that as you wish."

"I sure will. How quickly do I need to retreat before you break all his limbs and feed him to wolves or something?" Simon’s glancing at Magnus now, too.

"Why would I do that?"

"It was just a guess at what you shadowhunters do. Or more like a guess at what Izzy would do if I did that to her", Simon stops at his shirt again and grins widely.

"You’re not completely wrong", Alec agrees. "Magnus and I have a deal about stuff like this, though. He owes me now."

"What?"

Alec raises a brow at him and doesn’t say a word. Simon’s nose crinkles as he gags.

"Why did you have to put that thought in my head? I’m going to lose sleep for this."

"That’s for laughing at my shirt. It might be ridiculous but it’s not completely incorrect."

Simon makes an incoherent sound. “So this is the kind of stuff you’re into. Gross. Though saves me a few google searches.”

"Aren’t you leaving, vampire?" Alec gives him a meaningful look.

"No need to get rude with me, shadowhunter", Simon says. "Even though I’m dating your sister."

"Thanks for the reminder. Now I like you even less -"

"Look who we have here!" Magnus appears next to him and leans on his shoulder. "A young daylighter."

"Magnus", Simon nods at him before looking down at Alec’s stomach again. "Don’t worry I haven’t touched him."

Magnus just smiles brightly, unfazed. “Didn’t expect you to, either. The vibe you’re sending is unfortunately heterosexual even for a teenage boy.”

"Yeah, unfortunately for you. Since we’ll be the last ones around you’ll just have to deal with it."

"It’ll be a challenge no doubt", Magnus snorts.

"Alright knock it off", Alec pokes his boyfriend in the stomach and gives Simon a warning look. "You should go now. Get acquainted."

"I can tell when I’m not wanted so -"

"Good."

”- I’ll talk to you later Magnus”, Simon grins at the warlock before disappearing into the crowd.

"He’s starting to grow on me", Magnus grins, rubbing his stomach.

"You should tell that to Clary; clearly she needn’t worry over Simon’s lack of company in the future."

"Why are you in such a mood?" Magnus wraps his arms around Alec’s middle, pulling him against his body. "We were joking and you know that."

"The shirt, Magnus. Seriously?" Alec rests his hands on his hips. "It’s ridiculous."

"It works though, doesn’t it?" Magnus shrugs. "No one else seems to think it’s ridiculous, Alexander."

"You fake-fought me into wearing a shirt that says I belong to you?"

"Let’s not get too over the top. It says to keep away. It’s adorably possessive", Magnus rubs a hand across his back. "And according to our agreement, gets you an extra seat… on my face."

Alec bites down a grin. “So it seems.”

"See? Don’t be too serious. It’s just a little fun", Magnus presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "And you look great anyway."

"Where did you even get this? Or is it your own work? Either way it’s ridiculous."

"I got the idea elsewhere but it’s all my handiwork", Magnus’ hand snakes under his shirt. "Regular stores don’t exactly sell shirts that cover themselves from their owners. Mirrors are a bit of a blind spot but I’ll work on it."

"I see", Alec nods slowly. "So am I allowed to claim my prize now or do I have to wait it out?"

Magnus glances down at him and then at the crowd. “Give me five minutes.”

"Take your time", Alec grins, stepping away from him. "I’ll be outside."

"I’m counting on it", the warlock mutters to himself as he watches Alec walk away.

*

Alec still wears the shirt sometimes at home, at first as a joke but the look Magnus gets on his face whenever he has it on makes it grow on him. Magnus even removes the spell that keeps him from seeing the writing. It’s still ridiculous and he’d never admit how much he’s grown to like it. Just as long as Jace never finds out.


End file.
